coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9733 (1st April 2019)
Plot Carla runs into Kate who asks her to help her brave the flat to get ready for the memorial. In the end, Carla can't bring herself to come clean. Sally turns Gina's cab away and tells her she needs to see Tim. They discover he's not in the house resting like he's supposed to be. Imran pulls out of the memorial so Kate decides to cancel the event. Carla encourages her to go ahead with it for Rana. Sally catches Tim as he's about to bite into a giant bacon sarnie and makes him abandon it to see Gina. Chesney finds Gemma tied up in the back yard and covered in blood but it turns out to be another April Fool. He doesn't find it funny in the slightest. Rana's memorial takes place in Victoria Gardens. Kate, Carla, Johnny, Jenny, Maria, Ali, Michelle, Robert, Roy and Daniel attend. Imran goes after all. Robert bursts out laughing when Kate expresses her gratitude to Carla. As everyone rounds on him for his insensitivity, he explains that Carla knew the factory roof was unsafe and suggests they ask her. Kate does so and is stunned when she admits that she did know. Hurt, Kate runs off, quickly followed by Imran who punches Peter in the face when he wades in. Sally wants her, Tim and Gina to all make up as she's afraid she'll never see Gina again if she leaves with things the way they are. Sally sincerely forgives Gina for the trouble she caused. Tim also accepts her apology, though begrudgingly. Sinead presents David and Nick with her homemade beard oil. They're impressed and hire her to produce it for the shop. Daniel is wary about her taking on a new project as it'll tire her out. Kate pours out a bottle she was going to share with Carla and throws it on the ground in front of her, showing her total disdain. Paul decides to move on from the Street. A miserable Tim drinks alcohol-free beer at the Rovers. Sally is upset when Gina still leaves the Street. They say a proper farewell before she sets off. Roy is furious with Carla for deceiving him and tells her not to expect him to lie for her. Imran and Kate go to the police station to report Carla. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Connie Hyde as Gina Seddon. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert forces Carla to come clean during Rana's memorial; and Sally and Tim finally forgive Gina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,202,327 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes